


Seto Kaiba x Reader oneshots

by BadIndieGamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible Lemon, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIndieGamer/pseuds/BadIndieGamer
Summary: I was listening to Parachute's song Kiss Me Slowly and it inspired this little scene. I will be writing more Yu Gi Oh x Reader fanfics.





	1. Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319002) by Parachute. 



> The song is Parachute Kiss Me Slowly.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

 

I stood at the window of Seto Kaiba’s office, looking out the window at the city sprawled out below. The lights looked beautiful at night. Why was I in his office late at night? I was waiting for him to get back from a meeting to tell me whether or not the idea I had pitched was accepted or not. He entered almost soundlessly.

 

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

 

I turned to watch him approach his desk. He sat down, back to me, without a word. I waited for him to speak first.

“The board approves of your idea,” he finally said. I laughed softly and shook my head.

“Yeah, but we both know that doesn’t matter in the end. Do you approve?” I asked him. I tried not to show my nervousness as I flattened down my black skirt, refusing to look in his direction.

 

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

 

“It’s good, I like it,” he replied, piercing me with his blue-eyed gaze, “and with the help of Kaiba Corp productions it could even be great.” He came and stood beside me, looking down at the city. More silence.

 

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

 

“Do you ever feel like your life isn’t going anywhere that you want it to? That you’re doing everything based on what other people expect of you?” I asked him. I wasn’t really expecting an answer, as if the famous Seto Kaiba would even open up that small amount to me. I was just a fellow student at Domino Highschool who’d happened to have some experience with technology and had created a mobile app in my spare time. It was created for duelists to put decks together digitally and test them out against AI before actually investing in the cards. I heard the tall brunette sigh.

“All of the time,” he murmured. I turned and looked up at him in surprise only to find he was already watching me.

“Is that what Kaiba Corp is for you?” I asked softly. He looked so serious as he surveyed my face.

“Sometimes it is. Sometimes it’s almost everything I want it to be,” he replied. He took a step closer, pushing a strand of my (h/c) hair behind my ear and my breath hitched in my throat. I’d only needed his help in making my app as big as I wanted it to be, but, admittedly, the owner of Kaiba Corporation was just as attractive as every magazine stated.

“What about what you want to be?” My voice was barely above a whisper.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run,_

_just kiss me slowly._

 

“I want to be happy,” he leaned in and planted a feather light kiss on my lips, “you make me happy.”

 

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._


	2. Hide and Go Fuck Yourself (or me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of office smut with the lovely Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba had hired me to look after Mokuba, which was awesome because Mokuba was my favourite kid on the whole planet. Seto’s office at Kaiba Corp was empty as I slipped in and hid under his huge desk. Mokuba and I were playing hide and seek and I was determined to win for once. We’d met at an art class I had been teaching and something about the kid had captured my heart then and there, I’d always gone out of my way to take care of him if his brother was too busy. It was almost like Mokuba had hired me, rather than Seto. Eventually I had spent so many late nights at the mansion with the younger brother that Seto had given me my own room opposite Mokuba’s. I swear I spent more time at their place than my own, but the pay was great and we almost felt like a family. I don’t  _ think _ Seto has noticed the way I look at him, yet anyway… The office door opened quietly and I held my breath, determined not to be found. Slow footsteps and then I noticed Seto’s pants as he settled himself into his chair. He pulled himself into his desk and I heard a sigh. 

“What are you doing under there?” he asked me softly, tapping away on his laptop. I rolled my eyes, nothing could escape his notice, then grinned.

“Mokuba and I are playing hide and seek and I wanted to win for once,” I giggled. He tapped his foot. 

“You’re as much of a child as he is,” Seto replied, his voice gentle and kind. It was a side of him I rarely got to see and I doubted many people had seen it at all. I tapped his knee with another smile.   
“Hey that’s why I was the perfect person to hire!” I answered brightly. It felt weird, being bent over underneath his desk, his legs either side of my head, and was I crazy or did I notice a bulge..? There was a soft knock on the door and Mokuba poked his head in.

“Hey Seto, have you seen Enya? We’re playing hide and seek,” Mokuba explained. Seto shook his head.

“Do you really think I’d let her in my office, Mokuba?” Seto replied smoothly. Damn he was such a good liar. Mokuba laughed.

“Fair point big brother, but let me know if you see her okay?” The door shut with a soft thud. 

“Why’d you cover for me?” I asked, curious. Kaiba laughed softly, but it was a different kind of laugh than I’d heard from him before. 

“I wanted you to owe me.” I cocked an eyebrow as he pushed back enough from his desk so that he could look down at me. I couldn’t even imagine what I looked like, tousled (h/c) hair all over my bright red face. 

“I already owe you more than you know for this job Kaiba, what else could you want?” My stomach did a flip as one of his hands came up and pushed my hair back from my face, bunching it at the back of my head.

“I was hoping I could relieve some of this tension I’ve felt from you for the last month or so,” Kaiba murmured, his other hand going down to his belt buckle. I blushed, my (e/c) eyes meeting his deep blue ones. 

“You didn’t need me to owe you to get me to suck you off, Kaiba,” I admitted softly, lowering my gaze as he pulled his trousers and boxers down slightly, letting his semi-erect cock flop out towards me. It was already a pretty decent size and it wasn’t even fully hard yet. He laughed again, that same, gravelly, almost breathless laugh. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” he informed me, and without giving me a chance to reply, he rolled his chair forward and pushed his cock into my mouth. I took it in my mouth as best I could, rubbing my tongue up and down his length. I rolled the tip of my tongue over his tip and he leaned back, groaning appreciatively. He held up a remote which he pointed at his office door and I heard a click, assuming he had locked it. As I teased the precum from his tip he gazed at me.

“How many times have you done this?” he gasped as I hit a particularly good spot. 

“Never on a guy, but I’ve practiced with a few objects,” I admitted before plunging his dick deep into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down on his cock while listening to his soft moans and gasps. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. Soon he was thrusting upwards into the back of my throat, the hand that wasn’t holding my hair back slid down into my bra as he started massaging my right nipple. I moaned, sending vibrations down his shaft to which he let out a particularly audible moan. Suddenly he pulled his cock from my mouth and wrenched me to my feet, planting a hot, passionate kiss on my lips before pushing me back so that I was sitting on the edge of his desk. He pushed up my (f/c) skirt and pulled aside my soaking panties, running one finger up and down my wet slit. I moaned appreciatively, staring into his lust filled eyes. He kept his gaze locked with mine as he slowly pushed his finger into me. My eyes closed and my head lolled back with pleasure. I couldn’t believe Seto Kaiba was fingering me in his own office. It was something I thought I’d only ever fantasize about. He took the moment to remove his finger and slide his cock deep inside me, which made me let out a strangled moan of surprise. I could feel my wetness dripping onto his desk as he slowly, almost painfully slowly, started pumping in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him closer, deeper. Soon he was desperately fucking me, one hand rubbing my clit, the other clenched on my shoulder, helping him thrust in time. Soon I felt a flood of pleasure overwhelm me as I came on his dick, moaning so loudly I was sure the whole office could hear me. Either my noises, my clenching walls, or a combination of both sent him over the edge as he came just as hard inside me, groaning and grunting. He held still inside me for a few moments, letting us both come down from our high. I pushed his slightly sweaty brunette hair out of his eyes, panting. God he was gorgeous. He pulled out and tucked himself back away while I slid off of his desk and rearranged my skirt.

“Don’t worry, the walls are soundproof,” he explained, noticing the blush on my cheeks.

“Oh, good,” was all I said. I felt awkward, not really sure what to do now. I turned to go find Mokuba but Kaiba grabbed my hand, pulling me back into him with a soft, sweet kiss. I smiled against his lips, kissing him back, hoping to convey all of the feelings I had for him without actually having to say anything. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine. 

“I’m going to take you to dinner tonight, okay? No Mokuba.” My eyes widened. 

“You mean like a date?” I mumbled, afraid that I was dreaming.

“Yes, (y/n), exactly like a date.” He pulled away and sat down at his desk, “meet me back here at 6, I’ll get a driver to take Mokuba back home.” I smiled shyly. 

“Yes sir Mr. Kaiba.”

“If you want to be my girlfriend, (y/n), you’re going to have to get used to calling me Seto.” My smile widened. 

"Yes sir Mr. Seto."


End file.
